User blog:Jdg98/My Motherf*cking Verdict
I am sick to death of these MOTHERF*CKING feuds in this MOTHERF*CKING CHAT! I'm giving my goddamn verdict... Here it is. 'Ali:-' I like you, you're nice and all but MY GOD you aren't half annoying, Sometimes you just say some of the dumbest things I have ever heard and I want to hurt you. That being said, you are still one of my favourites, you are always happy and upbeat and I'm never afraid to send you a hug in PM. You always try and stop the arguments and spam which is annoying, I mean, that rant you left on Rena's wall.... did you really think that would help? It's only going to make him more angry. Ali, you're Tay Tay and I love you and all but sometimes you just need to pipe the f*ck down, girl. 'Ben:-' Hi, you're probably my favourite in this chat, you're the nicest by far and always a Jiminy Cricket when we need one. However, I feel you feel the need to dig your fingernails in with arguments about the show and the running of the wiki itself and these arguments seem to last forever. I understand that you don't like to be corrected but, come one buddy, Orson is a villain. Deal with it. Again, I like you, you're my FF buddy and wiki bestie, although you can slightly annoy me at times, you are probably the nicest and most genuine user that this wiki has ever, ever seen. 'Brad:-'...um.... hi. 'Josh:-' For the first time in a long time, I actually like you. However, these arguments with Rena certainly make it difficult for this to continue. I appreciate that you've been a lot nicer and more polite to me lately, a lot. But sometimes, the things that come out of your mouth make me want to scratch my eyes out with my fingernails. I understand that you despise Rena but the arguments are never made better by either of you and I have to say that he always seems willing to apologize whereas you seem deadest on making it worse. That being said, when you couldn't see what he was saying, Rena did say a lot of petty and immature things about you which were probably uncalled for. Again, I really appreciate how nice you've been to me lately but these arguments are beginning to counteract this  'Justine/Lady:-' Sometime I cannot stand you, you have made the ^^ emoticon your symbol of bitchitude and every time I see it I want to hit you. You are one of the best people here at finding pics but I hate that you've returned because every word out of your mouth is either annoying or snide. I'm sorry, I just don't like you. 'Liz:-' You're literally the awesomest person in this wiki. You are my Lizzy cub and I love you. You're hilarious with everything you say and always make me laugh out loud, Girl, you are amazing, never doubt yourself and never, ever dare change xxx 'Mary:-' I don't think I've ever fallen out with you and a lot of what you say makes me laugh, however, I know people get annoyed with your unwillingness to let go of the past. That being said, I do the same and I generally completely agree with you in most areas. 'Rena:-' Wow, this is a toughie. Rena, I find you one of the greatest guys I've ever met, or at least, met over the internet. I find myself always on your side despite the argument and I can never help but to right away forgive you. I understand that I can be annoying at times and I apologize  even if my apologies seem a little pointless by now, I'm sorry, I truly am. When I thought you left for good earlier my heart literally sank as I couldn't bear the thought of Wikia without you. Wikia is basically all I have going for me in my little life at the moment and you're the main thing to make it bearable most of the time, if you ever leave, I couldn't take it. As everyone else has gotten a "that being said", I figure you deserve one too. These petty squabbles will bring this wiki to its untimely end and you know it, I know you let go of resentment and hold back and always take the high road but you must take into account that it's never really clear what you mean. We never know if you're joking or not and some of your sarcasm is taken too seriously by some (myself included). I understand the contempt you feel towards Josh and I really hope the two of you sort through these issue, but for now, I ask for you to hang in there  'Val:-' I hate you. I seriously f*cking hate you. Everything you say makes me either want to cry, kill myself, or kill you. I have complained about you to staff so much that they've actually complained to me. I'm going to say it outright here now: YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH. Like seriously do you have any friends or anyone that loves you? Do you have any life? You made 70+ wikia accounts and sometimes I can't help but pity you, Valentina. You need wikia as much as we do yet you get off on acting all high and mighty like you're better than us, and do you know where the pity kicks in? The fact that you actually believe that. You need to change your attitude, missy. I don't care that every one else finds your little act "funny", I for one am getting might sick of it. :@ To end Please comment as much as you would like. I would very much enjoy some feedback. I understand how annoying I am in return but I fund it important for you all to know how I really feel  Category:Blog posts